Time Makes You Bolder
by FoundAFeather
Summary: 2x15 based.
1. Chapter 1

_"Still, I have to accept...That I love you..."_

"Santana...I just...I don't know anymore." Brittany said slowly, her once bright-blue eyes downcast, focased solely on her hands, fumbling on the stack of books and papers in her grasp.

"You don't know if you love me?" Santana whispered, breathing the question tentatively, her voice so low and quiet, she was surprised she herself could hear the ringing crack that pervaded her tone.

"No-I...I do love you, Santana. I just-I'm just not sure I can do this. You only just decided to figure out your feelings for me, feelings I've had for _you_ forever. But, I'm with Artie now and I can't just breakup with him for you. That's not fair to him, Santana. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want to make him upset." Brittany replied in a small murmur, shrugging simply, her averted gaze eventually falling over Santana's face and staying there, seemingly transfixed by the horror of heartbreak taking place right before her.

"What are you talking about Brittany? It's not fair to him? So what? He's just a stupid boy!" Santana blurted hysterically, her words spilling out along with a fresh wave of thick tears that streamed heavily down her face, running in cascading rivers over her perfectly-sculped cheekbones and down to the lining of her pouty, plump lips. Santana's mouth, usually pursed or shaped into a thin, devilish smirk, quivered dangerously, making her appear strangely vulnerable for the first time, her bottem lip shaking as if a sob was battling ruthlessly to break free.

"Santana, please. I love you, honestly I do. But, with Artie-"

"Screw Artie! He-he will never love you the way_ I _do!" Santana shot back, interupting Brittany quickly, her dark eyes clouding by the taunt glassiness that was sadness, disappointment and something that was unmistakably the crushing, icy-cold weight of utter hearbreak.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, it wasn't supposed to go this far...Ever. Brittany was Brittany and Santana was...A bitch; the whole thing was pretty simple. She had a reputation to uphold, a future to plan. Brittany wasn't supposed to be part of any of it, not in _this_ way. And yet, here she was, making Santana fall absolutely head-over-heals.

"Santana, please, _don't. _Please, don't cry. I just-just...I can't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Brittany muttered quietly, sniffling miserably as a dry, choking sob wracked Santana's body, shaking her and forcing tears to spill out uncontrollably like an unless rain storm. "I am, I am sorry..._Please_, don't cry, Sanny...I love you, I really, really do..." Brittany added softly, stepping hesistantly towards Santana, and pushing her up against the lockers, the worry of the the few students in the hallway around them not seeming to matter at all.

"Brittany..." Santana rasped breathlessy as the blonde, impossibly close to her, pressed forward heatidly, hard against her body, trapping her easily to the lockers.

"Shut up, Santana. For once, just...Shut up." Brittany whispered hoarsely, blue eyes darting over the black-haired girl's face, evaluating her emotions, taking in her every beautifuly-blunt feature. Her mouth was so close to Santana's, the Latina could smell the hot, sweet breath she was steadily exhaling; it was like an intoxicating drug that Santana honestly did not know that she would ever be able to get enough of.

"Brittany, seriously. I-I...What are you doing...? Come on Britt, stop it..." Santana whimpered quietly, squirming violently and attempting feebly to push Brittany away from her. Her dark eyes darted fearfully around the hallway, clearly nervous, watching as the students passing eyed them curiously. Brittany scowled harshly, looking disgusted and let-down, her lip twisting painfully into a kind of deformed bitter-snarl, like she wasn't quite used to using the expression at all.

"See, I knew it. You say you love me, but you're still so _ashamed." _Brittany scoffed, never moving any further from Santana, her tone ringing but deftly emotionless and steely-cold.

"I'm not...I'm not ashamed. I just-just...I can't do this right now. Can't we go someplace else, talk alone?" Santana pleaded, her brow knitted tightly together, finally turning her head sideways to avoid Brittany's lips. The blonde's were so insanely near Santana's, they almost briefly grazed mouths on many close occasions.

"Why does it even matter, Santana? My answer isn't going to just _change _for you." Brittany snapped dryly, her hard gaze scraping gruffly down the Latina's face, trying in vain to catch Santana's averted eyes, to decipher the unknown mystery of the girl through her piercing irises. "I love you, San. But, you waited too long, and now I'm with someone else. Seriously, I'm not going to change my mind just because you've finally figured out what you really want from me." Brittany added faintly, biting lightly at her bottem lip, her blue eyes beginning to steadily drown with glassy tears.

"It matters because...I can't just let you go like you don't even mean anything anymore. I-I...I need you, Brittany. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. I don't want Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. None of them mean anything to me, they never really have. I just want you, Britt. Please...Please, can't we just talk? I can't lose you like this, I won't. And...you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I am _such _a fucking idiot for not seeing how much you mean to me before all of this." Santana paused to bring her hand up to Brittany's cheek, caressing the soft, delicate skin there while also distancing their faces from one another just slightly. Brittany closed her eyes for a brief moment, subconsciously enjoying the tender contact. "Please, just...Please." Santana finished, though it was more of a weak sob than words that came out.

Brittany blinked at the Latina for a moment, her face availing nothing resembling emotion or thought in any way. She just stood there, stiff and silent, not saying a word and not batting an eye...

* * *

Review if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we even in here, Santana? We have to go to class. I have to meet Artie soon..." Brittany said, letting Santana take the tiny, not so subtle hint of her plans for later on that day. Brittany's wide, blue eyes wandererd casually around the comfortable, loving and familiar space of the glee room, like it was some kind of heaven on earth. The corners of her mouth upturned just slightly into the beginning stages of a small, weak smile. Santana, however, just frowned. Even the smallest mention of Artie struck her harder than any punch she had ever come into contact with, which was saying something since Lima Heights was where it was at.

"Just bear with me, Britt. I...I know how much I suck at talking about...uh..feelings and stuff. But, I need you to know that everything I told you by the lockers was true. I meant every word. Just...let me do this. O.K.?" Santana pleaded quietly, her eyes connecting momentarily with Brittany's when she glanced up from her hands, catching her by surprise. Brittany fliched slightly when Santana hurridly looked away, breaking the magnetic force of their gaze with one, quick movement.

"Fine, Santana." Was all Brittany said, begrudgling allowing Santana to lower her down easily into one of the chairs in the front row of the lining on seats, noticing the Latina's breath hitch when their skin touched even the tiniest bit.

"I wasn't quite sure what to sing at first, there's...so many things I want you to know. I just hope this song does everything I need to say some justice." Santana murmured, clearing her throat and fumbling nervously with her hands, clasping them together awkwardly before snapping back to reality. "I had...trouble learning this song because I've never really played piano before. But, I've been working really hard to get it ready..uh...for you." She added slowly, swallowing the large lump in her throat with extreme difficulty and hesistantly walking a couple paces to the piano. She took a delicate seat on the hard, wooden stool with a loud, shaky exhale of breath.

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

Brittany's head shot up as Santana's low, wavering voice carried these words to her, her orb-like eyes wide and seemingly transfixed. Santana wanted to just stop, get up, hold that beautiful girl in her arms forever, and never let her go. But, the glassy look Brittany had on her face urged her to continue. Santana licked her lip chastely, her breath shuddering out before her high, wavering voice cracked from her throat.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

Brittany looked down shamefully, her mouth a taunt, hard line, her eyes finding Santana's immediately when her gaze lifted heavily.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I would never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

Santana had to claw down the raggid sobs that desperately tried to break free, swallowing the huge lump in her throat with a tiny splutter before she continued with a small gasp for air.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

Though winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

...To make you feel my love...

A single, silent tear dribbled down Santana's cheek, hitting one of keys on the piano lightly, her voice cracking as she finished the last line of the song woefully. Brittany looked like she wanted to say something; her mouth agape just slightly. Tiny flecks of tears washed down her own face, badly smudging her eye makeup. The blonde rubbed at the wetness that accumliated on her cheeks, smearing everything, but not seeming to care.

"Santana-"

"-Before you say anything Brittany, I know you're not going to take me back. I know you're not going to dump Artie just because I sang you a stupid, sad love song. I know that. I just...I had to tell you, explain to you. How much you mean to me."

Brittany smiled weakly, the black mess of makeup staining the top of her cheek bones so she looked like a deeply depressed raccoon. She stood up, quite suddenly, almost knocking over the chair she had been sitting in.

"It wasn't stupid, not at all..." She murmured quietly, sniffling slightly as she look a few steps closer to Santana, who was still sitting, stalk-still, at the piano.

"It was. And, I know it doesn't change anything." Santana said, watching the tall girl before her stumble towards, like the tears had somehow gotten her very drunk.

"No, you're right," Brittany chuckled sadly, "It doesn't change anything at all."

Santana had known it wouldn't. But, still, the words assuring the heartbreaking truth was another painful stab to the chest.

"But, Santana, I will always be here for you. I will never stop loving you, I will never stop caring. And, maybe one day, Artie and I will breakup." The blonde shrugged, "Anything could happen, San. Everything changes. But, this, you and me, the way we love each other, that will never go away." Brittany said, cautiously reaching for the Latina's hand, and pulling her gently to her feet. "You mean the world to me Santana Lopez. And, if you EVER forget about me, I will kick your cute, little butt." She added playfully, tugging lovingly at Santana hand, still held tightly and securely in her own. Santana couldn't help but smile a little, allowing Brittany to envelope her, this time without heisatation, into a warm, welcoming hug.

"You know I love you too, right, Britt Britt?" Santana murmured into Brittany's ear, kissing the girl's golden hair. Brittany giggled.

"Yeah, I know." Was all she said back, gripping Santana more tightly against her body, inwardly craving for this moment, this simple span in time, to last forever.

"Seriously Brittany, I really do love you. And...well, I guess I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Santana chuckled bitingly, nuzzling the girl's neck, inhaling her scent like the drug it truly was. Brittany didn't say anything but, Santana felt the blonde nod, pulling her impossibly closer at these words.

"Me too, San." She mumbled, pulling gently away from the embrace with a tiny, sad smile. Santana felt that familiar, dull tug at her heartstrings as the blonde moved her fingertips to the Latina's cheek, caressing her skin with a thumb. Brittany was so close, merely centimeters away. She was so close. Much too close. They could have bumped noses, or knocked foreheads, or kissed each other right there. Brittany was so close. Way too close...

Review if you want me to continue!


End file.
